deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Barricading
Barricading Personal Outposts Personal Outposts are barricaded buildings where player(s) have managed to clear all zombie resistance. Barricading requires you to cover every entrance door on the ground floor. You can do this by having wooden planks, nails, and a claw hammer in your inventory. Covering an entrance requires a set of wooden plank and nails, but claw hammers last forever (e.g. if a building has two entrance doors, you will need two wooden planks, two nails and a claw hammer to make a personal outpost). Also, once you've started putting up barricades, refrain from visiting your inventory or refreshing until you've entered Outpost Mode. Until then, after refreshing or entering your inventory, your barricades will disappear. The nails and wooden planks will NOT reappear in your inventory. Barricades also disappear in the case of a Connection Error. Barricading how-to *To enter buildings you need to press E while standing next to an entrance. Most buildings can be entered, unless they're boarded up. *Buildings usually have multiple floors; when approaching a set of stairs, it will say "Press E to go upstairs", or "Press E to go downstairs", both of which are self-explanatory. *To barricade, you will need a set of planks and nails for every door, as well one claw hammer (which lasts forever). With those supplies in your inventory, hold "B" while standing next to an entrance door. Barricading lasts about 5 seconds. *While you are barricading, zombies can still come in, so watch out! *To enter outpost mode, you will need to barricade all the doors on the first floor and clear your current floor of infected. Once that is accomplished a "Press O for outpost mode" message will appear. *In order to get out of an outpost, you will need to approach a door that is barricaded, and hold down B to break it down. This, like barricading, will take about 5 seconds. *If you are in a secure building with the "Outpost mode" option available, no zombies will be able to spawn at all; flailing a chainsaw or firing a shotgun will do nothing but waste ammo. *Once you enter outpost mode, you will get the same options as in other outposts, with the exception of the yard, arena, gambling den and meeting hall. (Although the forums are still accessible from Personal Outposts) *Trading in outpost mode is is restricted for players in the same trading zone as you. *Once you enter outpost mode, your EXP is saved. *Every 1-48 hours you are held up in a building, you will get a personal Outpost Attack. When you do, you will get a sign at the top warning you that your outpost is under attack. This means that zombies will be trying to force their way in. You will need to try to fend off these zombies until the attack is over; then, you will be granted the option of either moving to a different area, or re-barricading the outpost door. If you do not respond in time, they will force their way in, and your outpost will no longer be safe, so it is a good idea to get acquainted with your outpost as soon as it is safe. Once in a while, you will find little easter eggs here and there, such as "So Hungry" written on the floor or wall, referring to the Old Notebook. *Once you get killed, you will spawn in the last permanent outpost you were in, not your last Personal Outpost Barricading in Multiplayer A large amount of times, however, there is not just one person on a looting trip. It is, for the most part, often better to go on looting trips with more than one person, and the same applies to clearing buildings, as there are often dozens of zombies in the multiple floors; making it better have someone covering your back. If two people clear, barricade, and are able to make a building their outpost, they will be able to share it. This means that once the two players come out of the outpost mode at the same time, they will both spawn in the same instance, or server, similar to 2D. However, If you board yourself into a building by yourself, and set it to multiplayer, it will be impossible for someone to spawn in there, even if someone in the same building in the same location instances to you. Barricading Tools Barricading Tools are used for putting up barricades. They can be found on lootable objects in the Inner City. Barricading in 2D To barricade yourself, approach a building that has a white, open door. When you enter a building, you will need to barricade every large window and door on the first floor, and clear all the zombies inside. Some buildings have way too many windows and that makes it very difficult to carry enough planks and nails to barricade, however, a group of five or six survivors would be more than enough to secure the building. Many players prefer using Public Toilets as outposts, because they only have 1 door and no windows. Be aware that although they are easy to barricade, it isn't always easy to clear out the zombies that lurk around inside because of the cramped conditions. Deep into the city, the restrooms are packed full of zombies, and since there is only 1 escape route, it is easy to get cornered. It is a smart idea to either bring a shotgun or a chainsaw with high damage output as they will quickly destroy the bunched up zombies. Large groups of survivors sometimes go into the Inner City and try to clear out an apartment because of the large amount of lootable items in the apartments. While apartments can be many stocks high and with multiple rooms on each floor, only the first floor needs to get barricaded in order to set up an private outpost (after the building has been cleared). How to barricade (2D) Walk up to a big window or the main door and hold "B" for 10 seconds to place a barrier of planks over the entrance. Please be aware that while you are barricading the door, zombies can still spawn in it, so pay attention. One helpful trick is to stand off to one side of the door while barricading. The idea is to stand as far away from the center of the door as you can while barricading. This will give you more reaction time to get out of the way of those zombie claws! Once you have covered all the entrances, you must proceed through every room of the building until it is cleared of zombies. At this point text will come across the bottom of the screen saying "Building is secure - Press 'O' to go into outpost mode". Interiors As stated by the developer, there are 31 different building types in Dead Frontier. Particular types of buildings can differ in: *Loot spot locations, *Floor colors, *Building orientation (buildings of the same type can face different cardinal points), *Building placement in a particular block and external appearance. but general layouts will remain the same as will the number of entrances and floors. Below is a list of all found interiors with descriptions and maps. The building names are not official ones - they have been suggested by wiki editors to distinguish various types of buildings. Feel free to suggest better names on the talk page. The red dots on the maps represent exits/entrances and staircases. Category:Gameplay